Lily
Biography Lily is the Aster City Gym Leader, who makes her first appearance as a commentator during the Aster Discharge. Due to some of her gym duties, she was late to the competition and arrived on the second day of the event. Before Yazmyne and Michael began their battle, Lily identified Yazmyne as a winner of the Kanto Grand Festival and Lily was shown to be one of Yazmyne's fans. She was disappointed when Yazmyne forfeited her semifinal battle. She later presented Gordon the prized set of incenses after he won the competition. In a flashback, it is later revealed that Yazmyne had challenged Lily to a gym battle right after the tournament. Lily said she had other duties and would not be at her gym for three more days, but she accepted Yazmyne's challenge. They agreed to battle the moment Lily returned, but Lily added that she will not accept Yazmyne forfeiting another match. Lily returns in Aster's Lily after travelling to Unova. She is greeted by an eager Michael and Anthony, who wanted a gym battle, but she disappointed them by saying she promised Yazmyne a battle first. During this time, Lily also revealed that she is a botanist who raises special Grass-Type Pokemon to grow herbs and distribute them across Riau and other regions. Yazmyne and Lily then had their battle where both trainers proved to be excptiona;, and they had an exciting gym battle. Yazmyne had used a strategy of paralysis with Dratini then swap for Ivysaur against a weakened opponent, but Lily countered with her Sunflora's Solar Power ability that gave it the power to defeat Ivysaur when her Leafeon fell. After a battle between her Bayleef and Yazmyne's Eevee, Eevee emerged victorious and Yazmyne earned the Bloom Badge. After healing her Pokemon, Lily agreed to have battles with Michael, Anthony, and Rosa. In the next episode, Lily faced Anthony and Rosa as promised, defeating the former but losing to the latter. At the recommendation of her referee, Lily believed that her battling was getting sloppy without some proper rest after three straight ones and just getting back from her trip to Unova. Michael was open to the idea. Lily then had to stop the verbal battle between Michael and Yazmyne as she would not allow people to fight in her gym. She faced Michael the next day. He chose Snorunt, Makuhita, and Croconaw against her Sunflora, Victreebel, and Leafeon. During the match, Michael was screaming at his Pokemon, and she was visibly appauled but continued to battle. When Michael's Croconaw was taking a huge beating from her Victreebel, Lily stated that Croconaw was doing everything to not disappoint Michael. The battle then came to Croconaw and Leafeon where Leafeon continued beating down Croconaw who refused to give up. Lily had to end the match quickly and put Croconaw to sleep with Grass Whistle before an Aerial Ace finally knocked her out. Lily then watched as Yazmyne slapped Michael for mistreating his Pokemon so horribly. Lily then had her team treat Croconaw personally before begin taken to the center. Personality and Characteristics Lily is a level headed young woman who gets excited about Grass-Type Pokemon and Contests. Though she is not a Coordinator, she loves watching Contests and the great ways people show off their Pokemon, which is how she came to be a fan of Yazmyne. She takes her gym matches very seriously must she always has the most fun possible, but she will lose her vigor when facing an opponent who mistreats his/her Pokemon and she will end the battle as quickly as possible. Lily's battle style revolves around the use of the Sunny Day-Solar Beam combination while also using the sun to trigger most of her Pokemon's abilities, including Solar Power, Chlorophyll, and Leaf Guard. Lily's signature Pokemon is her Sunflora. Pokemon Navigation Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Gym Leaders